


Nalu: Now You See Me, Now You Don't

by Kaycha



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gen, Love, Magic Trick, Nalu - Freeform, natsu x lucy, tickle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 11:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaycha/pseuds/Kaycha
Summary: So have you seen the videos of pet owners 'disappearing' behind a blanket or sheet and causing their pets to wonder where they went. Well this was inspired by that! Enjoy!





	Nalu: Now You See Me, Now You Don't

“Hey, Natsu!” Lucy called out to him from the hall. 

“What’s up?” he asked from his spot on the couch.

“Want to see me do a magic trick?”

Natsu leaned back so he could see her standing in the hallway holding a blanket. “Sure, what kind of trick?” he asked as he shoved another potato chip in his mouth.

“I’m gonna disappear,” she gave him a mischievous smile.

“Really? You learned how to disappear that is so cool!” 

“Alright, you just sit there and wait.”

“Ok” Natsu said as he turned around and leaned over the back of the couch. 

Lucy unfolded the blanket and held it out in front of her. “I’m gonna count to three, ready?” 

“What’s with the blanket?” Natsu frowned. 

“It’s part of the trick,” Lucy explained.

“Laaame,” he rolled his eyes. 

“Just shut up and watch, ok!” Lucy pouted at him. 

“Ok, ok,” Natsu said as he rested his chin on his hand. Now he wasn’t near as excited about the joke. “Let’s see your trick weirdo,” 

“I am not weird!” Lucy said as she held up the blanket so he couldn’t see her.

Natsu sat there staring at the blanket. “So is that the trick?” he asked. As soon as he said something the blanket fell and Lucy was gone.

“Whoa!” Natsu exclaimed jump off the couch and headed to where she had been standing. “You did it you really disappeared!” he cheered. When she didn’t answer he began to get concerned. “Lucy? Hey, Lucy, where did you go?” he called out as he waved his hands in the air around him. 

“Lucy!” He turned around and started sniffing the air. Surprise over took him when her scent came from the room just behind where the blanket lay. He walked over to the doorway and poked his head inside to see Lucy standing next to the door with her hands clamped over her mouth. The moment she saw him Lucy couldn’t hold it in any longer; she burst out laughing. “I can’t believe you fell for that! Who is the weirdo now?”   
Natsu’s face went from confused, to annoyed as he realized he had been duped. “Oh yeah!” Natsu grinned as he gave her a predatory look. Her lunged forward and started tickling Lucy’s sides, making her laugh even harder.

“N-N-Natsu! S-s-s-stop it!” Lucy begged.

“Say you’re the weirdo!” he demanded. 

“Ok, you’re the weirdo,” Lucy gasped.

Natsu stopped his torture as her words sunk in. “Now you’re gonna get it!” he laughed.


End file.
